


Perhaps

by Fangirlyra



Series: One Love [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of wooden beads and furry hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Moltenreeses](http://moltenreeses.tumblr.com/).

Bofur looked around his little room at his meagre belongings. Most of it was woodwork and children’s  toys that he had made. Earlier that day, Thorin had come to him and asked him on a quest to reclaim Erebor with him. Bofur had been surprised, for he was no warrior nor a soldier. He had scampered in fear when Smaug the Terrible torched everything in sight, including his family. But Thorin had asked, and he would follow him, just as he had followed him out of the Lonely Mountain.  
  
A clatter and the sound of footsteps running was heard from his front door. Said front door opened and in came the other reason Bofur had agreed to join the Dwarven company.  
  
“Master Bofur! Uncle Thorin said you’ll be coming with us!”  
  
Bofur simply smiled. Such enthusiasm, and it had never quite faded from his tweens!  
  
Bofur remembered the first time he’d met the lad. Still in the crib with just a tuft of dark hair on his head, laughing as he shook a wooden toy in front of him.  
  
“Yes dear lad, you and your brother will be coming too I suppose?”  
  
Kili nodded his head, “Yes! I’ll be going to the town up north tomorrow to meet Fili and off we go to the west!”  
  
Bofur just smiled again in amusement.  
  
“You’d better start packing then, Laddie.”  
  
“Right! Bye Master Bofur!” and off the young dwarf went.  
  
Bofur watched him go and heaved a sigh. What else could you do when your One was almost a century younger than you? And a princeling too at that! Not to mention more skillful in combat with a bow and knives than you could ever wish to be.  
  
That brought him back to the past again, to the time when he had given Kili a small bow with blunt wooden arrows to play with. Kili had received the present with such glee, exclaiming  ’Thank you Master Bofur!’ with a gap toothed smile on his face.  
  
When Kili entered in his fifties and began learning woodworking for his mother’s birthday, he had come to Bofur’s room every night and learned to used his woodworking tools. Bofur still had the wooden beads Kili had made while practising  and braided them into his hair every day, hiding them under his furry hat.  
  
Well, thought Bofur, at least he could be close to his One rather than staying behind and worrying night after night. This way he could do his best to protect the princeling.  
  
He know it was selfish to wish so, but perhaps…perhaps if he passed away in battle or because of age he would be able to die seeing his loved one’s face for the lasttime.

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=408510#t408510) on Kink Meme.
> 
> Crossposted [here](http://fangirlyra.tumblr.com/post/39564602135/perhaps).


End file.
